A Drabble about Xanxus
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory really.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Oh, look people, my first story. Yay me!...or actually my first official, official story, since I had one before, but got sucky at it and quit. So let's say this is my first okay. XD

So as most fanfictioneer say, be gentle because I'm like a way, way beginner but have been on the site for like how many years. ((can't be bothered been exact *cough*))

I hope you like it, cheers bro. XD

P.S: Also this is like a present and dedication, whatever one you wish to pick, to my friend LilySmurfette, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Ha, I was the first one to say, or type it specifically Happy Birthday, Yay me again! So hope you like it. XD

**Title: A Drabble about Xanxus**

**Summary:** Self-explanatory really

There once was a man named Xanxus.

He was a very much a man; a meat eating, with a vocab that could probably kill your old grandma, man.

Xanxus is the type with the smallest of needs. His list only had three things.

1) Always have the finest of meats on hand and he was be a more tolerable man.

2) Booze. Pretty self-explanatory really.

3) Wrath

Now that last one comes with extras attached to it.

3.1) He needs to let of steam once and awhile, so just let him. Even if it means making a huge dent in the Varia and probably Vongola finances, it doesn't matter. Just LET HIM!

3.2) He tends to share his wrath through vocabulary words. So if he decides to call you Scum, Trash or some other fairy-dusted words, deal with it. Because your probably not the one that has to.

So that basically wraps up who Xanxus is. A meat eating, with psychotic spouts of danger to those that dare or is unlucky enough to somehow activate his wrath with doing nothing, destroyed vocab of a man.

**THE END**

Did you like it? Did you not? What is it? Because I definitely don't know, only you do. So tell me if you do or not. Or not at all, whatever floats your boat.

This story or set of stories has like three parts to it.

**Part One:** A Drabble of Xanxus

**Part Two: **The Charm of Xanxus. This shall probably be coming out later today, or tomorrow, whatever one it is.

**Part Three:** It's a surprise. And the story isn't it's a surprise, I mean you going to have to wait until I post Part two before you know what it is. Ha ha ha ha, so evil!


	2. The Charm of Xanxus

**A/N: **Here it is the second chapter to Drabble of Xanxus. I hope you like it, though to me it just doesn't work. So tell me your opinions and maybe we can fix it together.

Ugh, that sounds weird. Lol XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I DO NOT, I DO NOT, I REPEAT that I DO NOT, OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN or its CHARACTERS. **Because if I did, people would be more shock with Tsuna almost dying twice, TWICE I say in the Future Arc. Minus the fact that it was TWICE. But that is all beside the point really. Lol. =P

**Title: The Charm of Xanxus**

**Summary**: Another drabble because, "**The Love is in the Air...kind of**", was suppose to go one way but it went a different way instead.

If someone had to mention the Charm of Xanxus, what would you normally do?

Probably a majority of you would start laughing awkwardly, because going through the flashbacks of Xanxus wasn't a pretty sight/thought, whatever one you chose, and you find out that Xanxus doesn't have any sort of charm.

But that's a lie...kind of. ((A/N: Lol XD))

Xanxus has charm, we just need to look deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep...20 deeps down later, and we'll probably find it. Hopefully.

And what do we find?

"NOTHING!"

No, we find that Xanxus is one that has hidden, ((cough*25 deeps down*cough)), charms.

Like a majority of our favourite Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters.

And when we pull them out, which isn't that hard, we find out like those favourites they are the same; the attraction of dangerous auras that should compel, well its does something, but at the same time doesn't.

Hotness. Nuff said really. XD

A strong, now this one is definitely hidden and one of the hardest to bring out, protection for those he cares about. Even though we never witness that ever, we know it's there.

And well he is a manly, man. Read Chapter 1 to get this ones explanation.

So, shame on your face, person who randomly shouted out 'nothing' before, Xanxus has charm and its one of the easiest and most hardest charms to recognize.

But that's probably why we like and sometimes despise our favourite characters, who are particularily the same, because of those hidden charms or attraction or appeal. Whatever word you wish to pick, they still have them.

**THE END**

Like it? Hate it? What?

Tell me, fanfictioneer.

So PEACE OUT, Minna-san.

**P.S: **Also, the last chapter/s for my last secret fanfiction shall be out as soon as possible, so pray and hope for the best.

PEACE OUT again, Minna-san!


End file.
